fearless_coffeefandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn
Evelyn is a guildless cartographer and is part of the Cartographer's Union. Her motives are primarily her own, but she gotten involved with Fearless Coffee through her close friend Valerie, and assisted them in both the ambush of Ivy and the search for Malark. APPEARANCE Evelyn is an elf of average height with a slender build and long autumn-orange hair that is usually pulled back into a braid that reaches halfway down her back. Her complexion is pale, but spotted with freckles, and her skin slightly reddens around her cheeks. Evelyn's usual attire consists of a gray, collared shirt, worn forest-green pants, and hiking boots, with a sturdy belt that holds a number of pouches, daggers, and maps. In addition, she carries a well-used satchel that carries excess supplies, as well as a bow and quiver. When traveling, she wears a dark green cloak that covers most of her clothing. PERSONALITY Evelyn often comes across as cynical and pessimistic, an attitude that has sprouted from decades of being constantly tired and overworked. Her interactions with others are many times very condescending or dry, as she doesn't believe the usual niceties are in order for the people that inhabit a world of such little value as her own. While she believes that some people can be genuinely good in nature, her view of the Guilds has led her to the mindset that their influences have corrupted the public mindset and made those people fewer and further between. Evelyn's primary form of escape from the droll meaningless of her day-to-day living comes in the form of her cartography, a field in which she still feels a spark of passion. Her desire to be recognized for her talents drives her to continue working, although she feels that her dreams are somewhat in vain, as the world around her is in her eyes gray, harsh, and ultimately meaningless. In combat, Evelyn prioritizes efficient takedowns, often ignoring others if it means a loss of efficiency for a kill. This mindset is double-edged, as it means she is both incredibly skilled in quick targeted removal of threats but is also lacking when it comes to team support (an aspect that has not often hurt her, as she usually fights alone). ABILITIES As a cartographer, Evelyn has learned how to use the city to her advantage, accessing typically difficult-to-access areas with ease. With her knowledge of the cityscape, she can easily disappear into the city to go into hiding or find an alternate route to her destination. If forced into combat, she will quickly take position at a safe distance from the enemy and use her bow to quickly take them out, focusing mainly on single targets at a time. Evelyn is also sensitive to changes in the ethereal and material planes, able to notice slight changes in their compositions to locate anomalies such as portals. This sensitivity also allows her to sense extra-planar events that may disturb the plane, though she is not fully aware of what they are or where they are coming from. HISTORY Evelyn was born and raised in the Third District by a lower-class family, often cutting back on necessities to make it through the months. Originally working as a florist with her mother, she became an apprentice to the cartographer Jessa at a young age and quickly grew accustomed to the trade. Soon after, her family's home was destroyed in a Gruul raid, and the parents of Valerie offered her family housing, creating a long-lasting friendship between her and Valerie. The two began to spend large amounts of time together, with Evelyn telling the younger elf about the people and places she'd visited across Ravnica. Eventually, Evelyn moved into an apartment by herself, and took up a job as a cartographer and guide to pay for the rent. While her parents originally helped pay for part of the rather exorbitant cost, they were killed a number of years later in a Rakdos/Gruul raid, and she was forced to take on the financial burden by herself, contracting Azorius lawyers to ensure the safety of her self-made business. Evelyn came into contact with Nym and Fezinaro through a recommendation of her by Valerie. She assisted them in finding a location to trap the Golgari assassin Ivy, and then later accompanied Nym to an abandoned Azorius building, where her connections to the ethereal plane came in handy during a battle against Zhant. BUSINESS She is a cartographer with a side job of being a guide or scout. Her main job is as a cartographer, so that is her number one priority and gets her undivided attention if able. If she is already working on something and doesn’t have extra time, she will request that they come back later, but a large urgency payment can swing her opinion. She requires all patrons to sign a contract to ensure her safety in her work and to make sure she doesn’t get sued for trespassing or something similar. Map Prices Item Time to Make / Time to Sale Cost Profit Singular Precinct Map 1 hour / 4 hours 2 sp, 5 cp 4 cp 10x Singular Precinct Map* 10 hours / 3 days 2 gp, 3 sp 2 sp Complete District Map 3 hours / 12 hours 1 gp 2 sp 10x Complete District Map* 2 days / 1 week 9 gp 1 gp Map of City Proper* 1 week / 3 weeks 25 gp 4 gp *Must be commissioned ahead of time. **Singular Precinct Maps of precincts in the Tenth District are always available for purchase. Guide and Scouting Prices Job Price Tour of Precinct 1 gp/hour Tour of District 2 gp/hour Escort Person to Location* 2 gp/hour Escort Group to Location* 4 gp/hour Survey an Area 2 gp/hour Watch for a Person or Group 5 gp Pay for Defensive Service on Transport 2 gp Fee for Unplanned Combat 5 gp *Price Subject to Increase based on Total Distance RELATIONSHIPS ALLIES The Cartographer's Union: Evelyn has been a member of the Union for years and years, and the support provided by its members has greatly helped her in maintaining a successful cartography business. Jessa: An older elven woman and Evelyn's mentor, who has mostly retired from work as a cartographer. Evelyn mostly still sees and treats her as a mentor, but they will occasionally meet for drinks and recollections of the past. Valerie: A Selesnya druid whom Evelyn has known since Valerie was a child. They meet up once every few months to catch up. She is one of Evelyn's closest and most trusted friends. Valerie’s Parents – High-ranking Selesnya members who offered help to Evelyn's family after the Gruul raid. She feels indebted to them, and both has and will happily help them in any way she can. ENEMIES Zhant: The main antagonist of the story's first arc. After encountering him for the first time and witnessing his effects on the ethereal plane, she has resolved to tracking him down and stopping him from warping reality further. Sessions Session 10: Self-Esteem Session 11: Convergence Category:Player Characters Category:Guildless Characters